


Aching

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2010 [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2010 Halloween treat for <a href="http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/"><b>savageseraph</b></a>. Never has the phrase 'write what you know' been broken more. *g* Somewhat inspired by <a href="http://jpgmag.com/photos/2918891"><b>this picture</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aching

**Author's Note:**

> 2010 Halloween treat for [**savageseraph**](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/). Never has the phrase 'write what you know' been broken more. *g* Somewhat inspired by [**this picture**](http://jpgmag.com/photos/2918891).

Hours have passed and he can still feel the strike of leather, the faded stripes a brand across his back. He remembers the fire of each stroke, closes his eyes and can hear the crack in the air, the slap on his flesh. He stretches, presses into the mattress, mentally outlines the lash's marks on the sheets.

Movement in the kitchen, the click of a burner before the gas ignites in blue flame. He smiles, but what he craves is not domestic. His hunger is hidden, only visible within these walls. Slow breaths in, out, and he waits, needing more.


End file.
